


Hurts so good

by sayyestothis



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: AU, Fluff, I blame it all on Snakesak, Isak teaches Even anatomy, M/M, Piercings, Self-Acceptance, Self-Discovery, Tongue Piercings, vague references to smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-05 12:41:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11013642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayyestothis/pseuds/sayyestothis
Summary: "Even, this is all I have wanted for my 18th birthday since like, forever. Except for you." Isak rolls his eyes.“Are you seriously comparing me to a piercing? Wow, I’m flattered.” Even laughs, his eyes squinting.“Two things I’d like to have in my mouth, can’t see what’s wrong with it”, Isak shrugs.Or: Isak finally gets what he wants. Even tries to be supportive. Keyword: tries





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I blame it all on Snake Isak and his constant lip licking. Also, the bathroom scene with Emma in S3.

One day it hits him. Well, to be honest it's been hidden somewhere in the deep of this mind for a long time, neatly stuck between other things far less important than dishes, laundry and exams. Oh, and Even. Until now, that is.

To be honest, Isak hasn’t really allowed himself to dwell in the thought, getting embarrassed by the intensity of his desire. It’s not a spontaneous idea – it’s something he has secretly wanted for months – no, fucking years – to get. And now, he suddenly realizes, there is nothing holding him back.

*

“You’re getting what?” Even’s high-pitched voice and incredulous look makes Isak shift, eager to explain.

“What does this come from-“

Isak has to interject. He raises his hand.

“Listen, Even. No, really listen to me. I mean it. Seriously. No kidding.” Their eyes meet and Isak holds his gaze, unapologetic. He can’t go back now.

“I have actually done some research, and it’s shown, well not scientifically, but you get what I mean, that it’s actually pretty safe.” Even keeps just looking at him and Isak has to break the tension.

“I mean, who of us has a 6 in biology? I had a fucking test on the immune system last week. And did you know how much bacteria we already have in our mouths that actually is helpful? Not gross at all.”

Too late, Isak realizes that it doesn’t really help. He sighs. Even casually slumps down in the sofa and pats the place next to him.

“So, what is this really about?”

Isak stares at the stain in the second hand carpet and sighs. Again.

“I don’t really know where to begin. But trust me, Even, this is all I have wanted for my 18th birthday since like, forever. Except for you”. Isak rolls his eyes.

“Are you seriously comparing me to a piercing? Wow, I’m flattered.” Even laughs, his eyes squinting.

“Two things I’d like to have in my mouth, can’t see what’s wrong with it”, Isak shrugs. He can feel his heartbeat speeding up as the silence stretches out. Finally, he dares to look at Even.

“I like to see you blush. Kinda cute”, Even smiles.

“Shut up”.

It takes Isak ten minutes to explain it all to Even, who listens carefully, letting him speak without interruptions.

“You know how I, uhm, struggled a lot, like, before we met? Like in first grade? Everything kinda sucked. And… Well I was so afraid of what everyone would say if they knew about me. So I hid it all and I was pretty fucking good at it. But I just felt nothing. You know, when you can’t even cry because sadness is a feeling and that’s just not happening?” Isak throws a glance at Even, who nods.

“I know, Isak, I know. But I never knew it was that bad.”

“Well, it was”, Isak emphasizes, ”but not anymore. I got fucking tired of pretending. And I’ve never felt better.“

*

“So… I seriously don’t care what anyone in school thinks of me anymore. I’m like the master of not caring, you know? And I no longer need to be afraid of being judged by the boys. They’re the best. Except for Magnus, sometimes. They're sitting in the sofa, Isak resting his head on Even's chest.

“Haha, gotta love Magnus though”

“Anyway, I’m turning 18 and my parents don’t have a say in this anyway, so that leaves it all down to one little thing.” Isak fumbles with his cell phone, mindlessly tossing it around in his hands.

“Being afraid of being judged by someone I, you know, would kiss. That kind of stuff.” Isak sets down the phone on the table and turns to face Even.

“Do you think it’s immature? Because I can assure you it’s just not an act of rebellion. Not anymore.” Isak continues.

“Mhhm.”

“I’m not asking you for permission. I just, need to know you’re okay with it.”

Even’s eyes light up. “I would be more than okay with it”.

“Don’t say things like that if you don’t mean them. It’s not the last piercing I’m gonna get.” Isak scoffs. Even looks dead serious.

“I just don’t want to push you into doing something you’re not 100% sure of.”

“I’m not doing this for you, or anyone else. I owe this to myself.”

Even, fucking Even just sits there and nods. He leans forward and whispers in Isak’s ear.

“That’s good for me, because now I can think of nothing else.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Even?"  
> “Yeah?”  
> “’It’s gonna be worth it”.  
> “You wish. You fucking wish.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _When it hurts, but it hurts so good_   
>  _Do you take it? Do you break it off?_
> 
> _Hurts so good - Astrid S_

Isak would lie if he says that his body doesn’t tremble as they stand outside the piercing studio. He reads the name on the door over and over just to keep his thoughts from spinning. Even nudges his side.

“We can just go in and check it out. No pressure.” Isak exhales slowly.

“Nah, just give me a minute.”

“You know, I’ve never really seen you this focused except for school work? I’m impressed.” Even presses his hand.

“Do you know how much research I’ve put into is? I’ve could write an essay on this.” Isak huffs.

“Hey, leave it to the professionals.”

“Always so mature, Even”. They both laugh. The door opens.

“Are you guys coming in or what?”

*

“Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Yeah, just like that. Breathe out”. They haven’t even gotten out the needle yet and Isak is sweating. Even repeats his mantra. It helps. A little.

“You sure you’re up for this?” Isak nods furiously, focused on breathing.

“Just nervous. This is what I want.” Even takes his hand. The metal piece lies tempting on the sterile field, waiting. Then it all goes fast. Isak barely blinks, suddenly experiencing all a sharp pain followed by a spreading dullness. And a fidgeting Even.

“Isak, I just need to lie down.”

 

“This happens a lot. Don’t worry, it’s common.” The girl reassures them. Even, coming to his senses after some water, groans.

“Fucking perfect. Here I am trying to be supportive.” Isak smiles softly.

“’s ‘kay.” He mumbles, the tongue still numb, not daring to move.

 

 

**To: Even**

_New toothbrush (That you DON'T get to take. Again)_

_Paracetamol_

_Ibuprofen_

_Alcohol-free mouthwash_

_Soup_

_More soup_

_Milk_

_Crisp bread_

 

Isak hates being taken care of. At least that’s what he would say if anyone would ask. However, spending the Saturday at home watching endless Netflix episodes is pretty chill. Especially when Even actually manages to buy all items on his list. Isak is impressed. He can even stand the constant teasing about his mumbling.

“So exactly how long do we have to wait?”, Even casually asks.

“Huh?”

“For the healing?”

“Oh, right. Soon, ok?” Isak shrugs and laughs at Even’s face of disappointment.

“It’s just like old times. Me staring at you all day without being able to kiss you. I hate it", Even sighs.

“I hate you, you know.” Isak smiles.

“Love you too”. Even leaves for the kitchen. After a minute, Isak composes himself.

“Even?"

“Yeah?”

“’It’s gonna be worth it”.

“You wish. You fucking wish.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Evak forever or some other shit"_ \- Magnus Fossbakken 2017

They walk to school in silence on Monday morning, fingers intertwined. Not like Isak needs the emotional support. It’s just nicer that way. That’s at least what he tells himself. Even notices but doesn’t comment.

“Didn’t think I actually would care about their reaction, after all”, Isak mumbles.

“Hey, relax. It’s not their thing to have an opinion on." They stop in the middle of the street, Isak carefully avoiding Even's piercing eyes. 

“Yeah, whose right is it then? Yours? Because you’re the only one who actually gets to, uhm, experience it?” Isak teases. Even laughs out loud.

“I was gonna say something more well thought-out along the lines of 'hey Isak, as long as you accept yourself, no one else has a fucking right to judge', but okay. Got me.”

*

It takes until lunch until the boys notice. It’s when Isak bends his head back and laughs after a lame joke dropped by Jonas (who else) that Magnus’ eyes pop wide.

“Dude, what was that? Open your mouth.” The conversation stops.

“Did you fucking-“ Magnus continues. Even squeezes his thigh. Isak shrugs and opens his mouth.

“Yeah, got it done this weekend actually. Been thinking of it a fucking long time.”

“Cool, man” Mahdi and Jonas high five him.

“I just never thought you were the type who, you know, had piercings and stuff. What next, tattoos? Oh, if you get one, please make one with Evak forever or some other shit like that, I’d love it.” Magnus smiles wickedly. The other boys groan. Jonas manages to look both bemused and confused at the same time.

“Happy for you, dude. Although you look like hell right now."

*

The worst part is the kissing part. Not being able to kiss for like weeks is killing Isak. Or using the tongue for other purposes. He’s hell bent on not getting an infection, and doesn’t let Even try to convince him. Isak is tough like that. Even lets him know just how much of a turn on he thinks it is and Isak doesn't give in. Not even for a second.

Meanwhile, he has finally gotten used to the feeling of metal in his mouth. It’s just a strange feeling, to have this foreign object in his fucking tongue that his body has fought, and now started to accept. Making it a part of him. Like it always has been there, just waiting for the right moment. Yeah, he could do worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Your love is like (hey na na na, na na)_  
>  _It hurts so good_  
>     
>  _Hurts so good- Astrid S_


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"No, leave the fucking hand sanitizer-"_
> 
>  
> 
> Or: Isak is really tired of Russe songs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains references to need of medication for psychiatric disorder.

Six weeks later, Isak arrives at the piercing studio, nervously carrying a box with a shorter bar. He knows he should be able to change the piercing himself at home, but with Even and his tendency to pass out, he just thinks why not use some help.

As he waits for his turn, he wanders around, absentmindedly looking at the different piercings on sale. His eyes fall on a bar with a white and red pill in one of the ends, real-sized. He suddenly gets a flashback of the extremely painful hey-look-at-me-I’m-straight make-out moment with Emma last fall and blushes. Still, there’s something about that piercing.

 *

The music is blasting through the walls of the six-room apartment. Sjeiken 2015 for the fifth time this night. Seriously Vilde? Isak is so glad he and the boys have managed to escape from the PM gang.

“This is good, man.” he sighs and hands the joint over to Mahdi, Isak having re-joined the old tradition since Even has urged him to “have some fun, Isak. I swear, I don’t mind”. They are interrupted by a knock on the door.

“Guys, I need to pee. Like now.” Even walks in, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Right, that’s why you need in right now when there are two more bathrooms. I fucking know. I live here.” Jonas muses. Isak blushes.

“Okay guys, let’s leave. Come on. No, leave the fucking hand sanitizer Magnus, how much did you smoke?”

 

Isak is barely high but it’s still hard to look at Even without resisting the urge to kiss him like right now. Like, more than usual. He automatically bends his head back, mouth slightly open.

“You know I go crazy when you look at me like that.” Even whispers.

“Yeah? Well, I’ve got something you might like.” Isak smiles and leans forward. He opens his mouth further to reveal a [plastic pill ](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/51BPsve4-WL._SY450_.jpg) neatly resting on the surface of the tongue, attached to a silver bar.

“What the hell, Isak?” Even just stares at him, face flushed.

“You remember saying that all you needed to function was meds and me? Well, here you’ve got two in one.”

“That’s too cheesy, even for me”  
“Shut up, you love it”

 

_can't really tell what's going on with Even's face here. (sorry)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slight sexualisation (is that even a word) of medication. Being on constant medication is not all fun and games all of the time. (Yeah, I usually stick to plain water myself. But let a girl dream, ok)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak really cares about his grade in Math. Like really, really cares.

“You know I can tell when something’s up with you, baby”, Even causally lets out from across their bedroom slash living room, not looking up from this essay.

“Me? No?” Isak is busy with a Very Important And Also Kind of Upsetting text conversation with Sana and hopes Even will drop it. Of course he doesn’t.

“Just tell me when you ready to talk about it”.

Isak is so fucking in love with Even.  


*

The boys are standing in the hallway in one of the school buildings, discussing Jonas’ new skateboard. Or something along those lines. Isak doesn’t really know.

“So when are you coming home?” Even asks, his mouth close to Isak's ear.

“Uhm. I was actually going to stay a while to catch up on the reading. Can’t lose my grade in Math.” Isak mumbles and doesn’t meet Even’s eyes.

“On a Friday?” Even laughs.

“Yeah. Is it okay if we eat later? I really have to get something done.” Isak urges, and silently thanks Even for not pushing him.

 

*

Isak enters the piercing studio for the second time this year after waiting a good 15 minutes for Even and the guys to leave school. He seriously has something he needs to do. No lie. However, this time, he’s not shaky at all. Sure, in a parallel universe there would be a way where he wouldn’t have to sneak away from his boyfriend to get shit done, or at least not feel bad about it. But it’s just like it is. At least for now.

“So what’s it gonna be this time, huh?”

 

 *

Twenty past six, Isak sneaks home to an amused Even.

“I’m impressed. Almost on time”, Even folds his arms and scoffs.

“Shut up. You know I tried.” Isak takes a big breath and walks into the kitchen.

“Actually I got something done. Or a few things, you could say”, he continues.

He’s not nervous, just a little bit ashamed that he has went behind Even’s back. But it’s not like he does not need permission to do things. Isak is a grown up. 18 and wise and stuff. He doesn’t have to hide anymore. It’s not like anyone else than Even will get to see all of the new additions to his body until summer anyway. Or maybe he gets the others done before that. That would be chill.


	6. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even learns anatomy. Isak is a great teacher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: vague allusions to body piercings

“Baby, you’re so fucking beautiful. I wish that everyone would be able to see it.” It’s a lazy Sunday morning. Everything is just as cliché as Isak wants it. The empty coffee mugs on the table, pieces of clothing covering the floor, Even's smoothie hands admiring his body. He should be used to it, the constant affection. Or – rather, he shouldn’t be such a sucker for it. Grown up and all.

“Oh shut up”, he mumbles.

“I mean, you have always been, but this last year, cannot say that you haven' improved your looks.” Isak turns to look at Even.

  
“You mean my killer looks? Cause that’s not exactly new, Even”. Isak rolls his eyes. "And I didn't get these piercings to like, seduce you. That's just weird." Even hums and kisses him instead, tongues slowly intertwining. After a while (Isak has lost track of time, can anyone really expect that of him beneath Even?), Even pushes off Isak and leans next to him. 

“You know very well what I mean.”

Evens hands roam over Isak’s body, gently touching the small pearls in his ears, continuing over the thin golden jewelry in his septum, tugging lightly.

“Ouch, what the hell was that?” Isak gasps, but can’t keep the smile out of his voice.

Even’s hands continue discovering his face, stopping at the soft skin above his cupid bow.

“I like this one the most, I think. Suits the anatomy.” Even emphasizes the last word, making Isak giggle.

“Baby, do you even know what that word  means? I'm gonna show you some anatomy." Isak rolls his eyes. He takes Even’s hands and guides them downward to his chest. And then further down.

“Okay, I changed my mind”, Even mumbles.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not sorry. Feel free to leave a comment is something's not correct


End file.
